familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, Oregon
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. In 2000, its population was 44,479. It is named for Abraham Lincoln, 16th president of the United States. The seat of the county is Newport. Economy Principal industries of the county are lumber, fishing, agriculture and tourism. Newport, with Astoria, is one of the two major fishing ports of Oregon, both ranking in the top twenty of fishing ports in the U.S. Its port averaged 105 million pounds (48,000 t) of fish landed in 1997-2000. Newport is home of Oregon State University's Hatfield Marine Science Center, as well as the Oregon Coast Aquarium, and their fleet of ocean-going vessels. Many of the other communities in Lincoln county depend on tourism as their principal source of income. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,092 km² (1,194 sq mi). 2,537 km² (980 sq mi) of it is land and 555 km² (214 sq mi) of it (17.95%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Tillamook County - (north) * Polk County - (east/northeast) * Benton County - (east) * Lane County - (south/southeast) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 44,479 people, 19,296 households, and 12,252 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (45/sq mi). There were 26,889 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (27/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.59% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 3.14% Native American, 0.93% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 1.66% from other races, and 3.23% from two or more races. 4.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,296 households out of which 24.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.50% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.50% were non-families. 29.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.75. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 23.50% from 25 to 44, 29.00% from 45 to 64, and 19.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,769, and the median income for a family was $39,403. Males had a median income of $32,407 versus $22,622 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,692. About 9.80% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.50% of those under age 18 and 7.20% of those age 65 or over. History Lincoln County was created by the Legislative Assembly on February 20, 1893, from the western portion of Benton County and Polk County. The county adjusted its boundaries in 1923, 1925, 1927, 1931, and 1949. At the time of the county's creation, Toledo was picked as the temporary county seat. In 1896 it was chosen as the permanent county seat. Three elections were held to determine if the county seat should be moved from Toledo to Newport. Twice these votes failed in 1928 and 1938. In 1954, however, the vote went in Newport's favor. While Toledo has remained the industrial hub of Lincoln County, the city has never regained the position it once had. Like Tillamook County to the north, for the first decades of its existence Lincoln County was isolated from the rest of the state. This was solved with the construction of U.S. Route 101 (completed in 1925), and the Salmon River Highway (completed in 1930). In 1936, as one of many federally funded construction projects, bridges were constructed across the bays at Waldport, Newport, and Siletz, eliminating the ferries needed to cross these bays. The northern part of Lincoln County includes the Siletz Indian Reservation, created by treaty in 1855. The reservation was open to non-Indian settlement between 1895 and 1925. The Siletz's tribal status was terminated by the federal government in 1954, but became the first Oregon tribe to have their tribal status reinstated in 1977. The current reservation totals 3,666 acres (15 km²). Communities Incorporated cities *Depoe Bay *Lincoln City *Newport *Siletz *Toledo *Waldport *Yachats Unincorporated communities and CDPs *Agate Beach *Chitwood *Fisher *Gleneden Beach *Kernville *Lincoln Beach *Otis *Otter Rock *Rose Lodge * Seal Rock Category:Lincoln County, Oregon Category:Counties of Oregon